<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Taming Trick by Tank_the_Unstoppable</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198287">The Taming Trick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tank_the_Unstoppable/pseuds/Tank_the_Unstoppable'>Tank_the_Unstoppable</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Renaissance, F/F, Slow Burn, Tags Are Fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tank_the_Unstoppable/pseuds/Tank_the_Unstoppable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a thing I saw on FB....again....its little things that get my ass to writing....</p><p>Blake is a smart and sassy lady. Her best friend Wiess agrees with her that the suitors that are weakly trying to win their hearts are hopelessly failing. Time for something new, someone new. Enter the lovable sisters!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Our story begins..at the beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are legends abound in this world. The story that follows is one of them. </p><p>     In the quaint land of Vale there are many intriguing characters...none so much as the captivating dark haired beauty that lives on the edge of town. Blake Belladonna's looks were second to none, with gleaming golden eyes, sensual full curved hips, glowing slightly sun kissed skin, dark flowing locks of silky soft hair...and of course her charming wit and sharp tongue. There had be many a suitor knock upon the Belladonna's large oak door, but none had interested Blake in the slightest. She was, to quote the spurrned men, " insufferable ".<br/>
     <br/>
After many moons and no real interesting or proper prospects, Blake herself decided to take matters into her own hands. In the village Square, the dark haired beauty sat at the edge of the fountain and as usual the unattached men came to her. Some on bended knee, some feinding non chalant coolness...others merely slack jawed and blank eyes. " If any of you really truly think you are worthy of my hand, then I have a proposition. You will see a dark cat, she is wild and unapproachable,  and around her neck is a key. Catch the cat and bring the key to me." She said with a sly smile. " Bring me the key, and I am yours." The last bit said with lusty look. With her declaration made, Blake rose and took her leave of the square, returning back to her home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Enter those lovable Xiao Long/Rose sisters!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here comes some good antics with the arrival of our favorite sisters!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2 months later... </p><p>     "The map says that Vale should be right over this next ridge." Said Ruby as she held the map high in the air in the direction of her older sister from her saddle upon her horse, Cresent.  " You said that three ridges ago!" Smirked Yang from the top of her golden steed, Ember. " Well...tell the map its wrong!" Scoffed Ruby as she put the map away and urged Cresent up to Ember's side. Yang passes over a flask of water as the two finally get to the top of the ridge and look upon the sprawling,  bustling village below. "There is bound to be a place to reshoe our horses and rest proper down there!!!" Squealed Ruby..bouncing in her saddle. "Maybe a chance for some adventure." Says Yang. With a mischievous glint in her lilac eyes, Yang pictures a tavern  and perhaps a evening with a saucy wench.<br/>      Ruby pictures fresh pastries, cold fresh milk, and a warm soft bed. Ember and Crecent both picture delicious hay, maybe a apple too, and a nice clean stall to relax and rest their weary hooves in. " Well, are we gonna stand here and gawk all day or are we gonna go have some fun?" Asked Yang as she glanced over to her younger sister who was still practically buzzing. " Let's GO!!!" Exclamed Ruby with her fist rising into the air, and with that the two began the decent from the ridge into Vale.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow...ok...I know my chapters are super short...but I am totally writing this on my phone..so cut me a tiny bit of slack..also..I am NOT a writer..I just really wanted to see this idea as a story! If ya like please comment and kudos are cool....😁.....more to come!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Boys are stupid...perhaps there is a alternative?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blake and Wiess ponder boys and their lack of sincerity.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"COME BACK HERE YOU SCRAWNY FLEABAG!!!!!!!" Proclamed a rather impatient and dubious looking young man as he chased the infamous Black Cat of Vale unceremoniously through the street. The cat had a nice sized fish clamped tightly in her teeth as she deftly dodged horses, carts and various bystanders with great ease. Mercury had thought for sure his plan would have worked. Simply draw the cat over with the fish and snatch the prized key, but alas the sly cat had out witted him.<br/>      In fact the cat had proven to out smart any and all who even tried to catch her. It had been almost 2 months since Blake had made the proposition and many a fool had spent their hours, their liens, and their minds trying to catch that wirey cat. Of course no one had gotten even close! Blake heard from many tales of traps and even some who tried to harm the cat for its treasure. Each story earning a sly smile or a dangerous gleam from the raven haired beauty. </p>
<p>     "These men are all ignorant of what it really takes to earn a heart." Said Blake to her trusted friend Wiess. Like Blake she too was from a rather well to do family in Vale and because of this the two had over time become good friends. " Blake, these men are simply ignorant...about everything, not just hearts." Said Wiess. She, too had found no love for the various suitors at which her father chose for her. Her quick mind though of clever ways to keep her freedom, as slight as it may be.      <br/>     For to Wiess, her freedom was all she really truly wanted in this world. Yet, in the Schnee family freedom is simply not a option. Jacque Schnee, the patriarch of the family as well as the CEO of the Schnee Resources Company rules everything with a iron fist. His conniving ways and evil practices had monopolized all exports. If it was coming into or going out of anywhere, he had his hands in it. It had made the Schnee family rich, but for all the wrong reasons. <br/>     Wiess was expected to be proper at all times, strive for perfection always, and to uphold the family name in every aspect. As it was assumed some day the family buisness would be inherited by her. "These brutish men know nothing of..." Wiess lowered her voice and leaned in towards Blake and whispered, "pleasuring a woman." With such talk, both ladies giggled. " Wiess, you are right. It's going to take a miracle to tame our wild hearts!" Says Blake with her tea cup held delicately in the air. " Easy for you to say," says Wiess " Your family understands that a young woman should want romance and real love, for her heart to be appreciated as something more than a bargaining tool for some buisness venture." Her head hangs low as a tear falls from her eye.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dannngg...I got 3 chapters so far!!! Ok...I promise we are getting to the good stuff ....it does say SLOW burn after all! More to come!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The ladies are introduced to each other..sort of</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blake and Wiess simply must see what is going on in the square.....and who are THOSE 2???</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Blake consoles her friend, a great ruckus is heard throughout the town square. The sounds of yelling and broken objects echoed through out the town. <br/>"What in the world?!" Exclamed Wiess, as she rose to look out the window. Blake rose as well and followed quickly. " We can't see anything from here...let's go up to the roof!" Says Blake as she takes Wiess's hand and leads her out the window. "BLAKE!! This is not....."says Wiess, filled dread as Blake climbs up the rock wall with her in tow. " this is NOT ok!!!" </p>
<p>     Blake swings Wiess's light figure up and over the edge. Blake follows with grace and ease. Wiess looks cross but the glint of excitement and humor can't be denied as it shines in her eyes. Our ladies turn to see the chaotic scene that is unfolding in the square. " Honestly,  we didn't know!" Exclaimes a petite young woman with shining eyes and redish toned hair. "YEAH! post your prices in a proper manner and you wouldn't have this problem!" Says a tall blonde with a deep frown and furrowed brow. The inn keeper advances slowly with his fists tight. " you think you can rip ME off!!!!" His anger is rising. "Look, your sign says one night 10 lein!!!! Its not OUR fault if its wrong!!" The blond now has her fists raised ready for a fight.</p>
<p>      "You took the other zero on purpose!!!!...thieves...scoundrels...you will NOT try to pull as fast one on ME!!!" With those words the Inn Keeper threw the first punch.  The blonde darts left and his fist misses her face with ease. She twists and slams her fist into his back sending him to the ground with a loud thud. She reached down and grabs his shirt collar pulling him up to look into her deep red eyes. "We are not theives....or scoundrels...if you say we owe you a debt...then we can work it out..but I will NOT let you talk about my sister that way!" The blonde says with a surprisingly cool demeanor. "Yeah...we can work...in the stable..or in the kitchen...let us show you that we aren't bad..." the red haired girl steps up and extends her hand. As the Inn keeper rises, his pride slightly damages, "fine..but I am gonna get my monies worth..you hear me!" With that her turns and walks back into his Inn. </p>
<p>     Blake watched the exchange with amazed interest.  " I can't believe he is pulling that old con again!" She says to Wiess with a bitter tone. " Those two..seem...like ruffians. Still, they don't deserve that..what should we do?" Asks Wiess. "I am going to investigate" says Blake. " Blake,  remember curiosity killed the cat...gods forbid..." says Wiess with a smirk. " Satisfaction brought it back....and you are right Wiess...this cat is going to see just exactly what kind of ladies those two are!"</p>
<p>      As she finishes Wiess's statement, Blake pulls a small chain from her cleavage and clasps it firmly around her neck. Her stature begins to shrink immediately and where the beautiful, vivacious Blake Belladonna once stood, now a sleek and sassy black cat. "Right, of course, but please be careful!" Says Wiess as she reaches down and runs her hand along the back of the now present feline. </p>
<p>      With a nod, the Blake Cat of Vale leaps with great skill. She pushes off the stones and makes it look as simple as running through the grass. Within moments, she is disappears into the various shadows heading towards the inn. It was at that moment, something dawned on Wiess. "Drat! How am I supposed to get down!!! BLAKE!!!! YOU BETTER NOT TAKE LONG!!!!!" with a undignified sigh, Wiess sits down on the roof and wants for the cat's return. Hoping she has more interesting information about the new ladies in town. As they say waiting is the hardest part.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow..another chapter! Thanks to those who have posted some inspiring and kind words, they really made my day! Also, Happy Solstice!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The black cat meets the blonde with a heart of gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sleek black cat expertly maneuvers through the shadows, carefully ending her journey at the Inn keeper's stables. Upon entering the old barn her vision is greeted with the stunning, albeit rambunctious blonde from the ruckus earlier. Apparently she had been directed to splitting very large logs down for the kitchen. Every blow from the large ax splitting the logs with expert level ease. The exhertions leading to this strong and statuesque woman to remover her overcoat as more logs were to follow. The brave black cat decides this is her moment. She carefully approaches and gives the slightest..."meow?" </p>
<p>      " OH...oh hello there kitty...oh wow..you are beautiful!...are you friendly?" Yang asks as she decides now is as good a time as any for a short break. She sits down with a slight thud. Keeping her eyes on the black cat she continues with conversation.  "Silly of me to ask if you are friendly,  I didn't even introduce myself.  I'm Yang! Me and my sister are working here for a bit. You can come closer if you want." With the encouragement the wise cat moves exactly one step closer. " Ah...you are smart. Can't be too careful with strangers. I understand. Well, kitty it's been nice talking but I have to get back to work now. Stop by anytime, chances are I will be right here." With that Yang picks the ax back up and steadies another log. </p>
<p>     Satisfied with her meeting with Yang, the sleek cat decides that is enough for today. It is at this moment she remembers Wiess on the roof. She will definitely be getting a ear full when she gets back to her house. Questioning if she should just go face the yelling that will definitely occur or to perhaps run around a bit more, she decides against the latter. Its best to not run from trouble and just get it over with. Within minutes she is sauntering up to the roof once more.<br/>     <br/>    " YOU LEFT ME HERE!!!!" Wiess exclames as the black cat appears over the ledge. "Merroowww" is Wiess's answer and the site of the black cat playfully rolling about and making big, kitten, I'm so sorry eyes. "You are very very lucky we are such good friends..otherwise I wouldn't help you remove your collar. You do realize I could just leave you like that?" It is at this moment the black cat let's a slight growl and gives a mean look. "Of course that wouldn't help me any, I would still be stuck here...fine...I will take the collar off..but next time..you will NOT leave me on the damn roof!" With that she reaches down to the cat's extended neck and removes the collar. In seconds, what was a sleek and beautiful black cat has once again become the vivacious and stunning Blake Belladonna. Wiess hands over the chain with the tiny key attached over and Blake places it back safely in her bosom.  As her speech returns she begins to tell Wiess of her introduction to the blonde brawler, what she didn't mention is how the conversation made her feel something. Something wonderful!<br/>     </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Belladonna Family Dinner...now with more scheming!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blake and her family are out to save two poor, unfortunate souls! All hail the might of the Belladonna women!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that evening, after Blake has bid Wiess good eve. She finds herself with her mother and father enjoying a bit of quality time before bed. " So, there are new people at the Inn and can you believe that Hazel pulled that con of his on those poor girls?" Says Kali to her husband. He is not really paying proper attention, but Blake certainly is. "The blonde one, Yang, appears to be around my age, Mother, perhaps we can offer some aid?" Blake can feel the gears spinning in her mother's brain. "GHIRA! If we help these girls, it could be good for relations....it could show we are kind to vistors..to humans....to downtrodden waifs...this could be a big positive boost to morale...dear...we must help them!" Kali states her plea. </p><p>     It is with these inspirational words laid before him that Ghira Belladonna,  the local Faunus Magistrate, ponders his wife's idea. As he ponders, his brilliant daughter speaks once more. "Mother is right,  if anyone could help them it would be you, Father. It would show the townspeople that you have a big heart." "Blake, my child everything about me is big...especially my heart....I will visit Hazel 's Inn tomorrow and meet these young ladies face to face. If I feel they have indeed been wronged, then we will do what we can to rectify the situation. " Ghira says with a smile. With this the Belladonna women are more than satisfied. </p><p>       " Perhaps I should accompany you, Father, meeting with someone their age will show trust and that you are there to help. It would also help to have a different perspective on them." Blake lays out her proposal.  " It also wouldn't hurt for Blake to be around others her age, she has Wiess, but these girls aren't so...well....regal....and they traveled here..alone...to have someone to talk to could do wonders for their hearts and minds....and Blake's as well..." Kali adds to the idea with her declaration.  "well....yes...I believe you being there, Blake is a wise idea. So, tomorrow after breakfast, we will go to town and meet them...Blake how did you know the blonde girl..did you meet her at the market..or the Inn?" Ghira asks. "OH..a smart little cat told me?" With that Blake grins, and her mother and father know exactly what she means. Blake has always been a curious one, even as a kitten. <br/>     </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy non discript winter holiday everyone!!!!! This chapter is like a toddler in a tiara....precious and short!<br/>Enjoy..oh and yes I did decide 10 chapters simply aint enough to get everything in...so I upped it to 15..but...no joke...it will probably be more....I have the attention span of a caffeine riddled squirrel so it takes a lot to keep my mind on a story and actually get it written!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ghira saves the day..and Blake makes a move!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As promised, Ghira and Blake make their way to the Inn and give Hazel a tiny dose of hell!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As promised the next morning saw Ghira and Blake walking down to the bustling Inn. Hazel's hired help was busy serving breakfast to the many weary travelers who were staying in the rooms. The dining hall was chaotic with activity as orders poured out of the kitchen. "Emerald, these go to table 5 and these go to 6...DON'T MIX THEM UP!" The gruff Inn keeper could be heard barking from the kitchen.  Blake scanned the room looking for a certain blonde, but she was no where to be seen. Then it dawned on her to check the barn. </p><p>      " Father, I think I know where Yang is. If you want to talk to Hazel, I'm going to go see if I am right." With a nod from Ghira, Blake exited the Inn and walked around to the shambly barn. Sure enough,  there was Yang chopping wood and the smaller red haired girl was loading up the split logs in a very worn out wheelbarrow. "OK Ruby, there is another stack ready to go!" Yang says with sweat pouring down her face. </p><p>     The younger girl struggles but manages to get the wheelbarrow to begin its ascend up to the kitchen where Hazel is waiting. They both look worn out! " ahem...hello." Blake announces her presence.  "Hello miss, are you here for a horse? Or a room? Or breakfast?" Ruby fires questions fast as she rushes up to the kitchens and unloads the wood. " actually, my father and I are here for you two." Blake says with kind eyes. " oh no, you mean after all this work he called the Magistrate on us!!!" </p><p>     Ruby looks on wide eyed. "Look, you can take me in but I ask you to please just let my sister go. We didn't do anything wrong! But, Hazel well he thinks we tried to rip him off! I swear, we didn't." Yang begins to explain their situation. "His sign has a missing zero! He said we stole it. We thought the rooms were 10 lein a night, but they are 100 lein and now we are working off our debt." Ruby says with a surprisingly sweet smile. It is at this point Yang stops working with the wood and actually looks up at Blake. </p><p>      She gasps, " pardon me miss, have we met...before?" Yang asks as she is mesmerized with the appearance of Blake. Blake gives a slight smile, " I don't believe we have been properly introduced,  I'm Blake Belladonna,  my father is the local Magistrate.  Someone brought up the fact that Hazel is keeping two innocent people in servitude and my father is here to solve the issue." "I'm Ruby! This is my sister Yang. We are traveling looking for our place in this world. So you aren't here to arrest us?" Ruby askes, hoping she heard correctly.  Blake laughs, "No, we are not here to arrest you. We are here to get Hazel to let you both go so you can enjoy the good parts of Vale. You both deserve that." </p><p>      "So, no more splinters?" Askes Ruby holding up her hands displaying several terrible and possibly infected wounds on her hands. " No more sleeping in a horse stall!" Declares Yang as she sets the Ax down against the door way. "And no more scraps!" Says Ruby as she defiantly dumps the last wheelbarrow of wood right at the back door. Blake looks at the two, they are definitely not criminals. </p><p>      Yang can't help feeling she somehow knows Blake. Something about those gorgeous, golden eyes. She remembers a sweet kitty that came in the barn the first day she was splitting wood. The cat's eyes had that same beautiful shine and golden hue. With a smile, she says to herself, who said black cats are unlucky. The one that came to the barn and now a stunning young woman with flowing waves of midnight black hair and two perfect cat ears twitching delicately amongst those luscious locks. Yes, Yang firmly agrees that black cats mean only the best of luck for her. </p><p>     As they exit the barn, she feels a dainty hand graps hers. As she looks over, those golden eyes shine bright and stare directly into her soul. " let me show you and your sister the best Vale has to offer." Blake's  voice is almost sultry and Yang visibly gulps. Ruby is already back in the Inn and as Blake and Yang enter they both are shocked to see Ghira holding Hazel in the air by his collar. "I will pull your housing license so fast it will make your head spin, you conniving foul excuse for a buisness man!" Ghira shouts into Hazel's once hard and mean face. His face is now filled with fear and defeat. Ghira releases him and he falls to the floor. </p><p>     He hears the girls to his left and the fierceness immediately leaves his face and voice.  " Ah good! You found them! Wonderful! I'm Ghira Belladonna,  I see you have already met my daughter Blake. I am the local Magistrate here in Vale. Now, this...man...claims you willfully intended to scam his..buisness...out of monetary payment...in other words..he says you tried to rip him off..but under my questioning I noticed this fall out his pocket." Ghira holds up a wooden ring. " That's the missing zero!" Ruby exclaimes. "Ahha as I thought,  Hazel saw a opportunity and took advantage of it. This is highly wrong!" Ghira says while staring Hazel down. " because of this revelation, both of you are here by freed from his claim and cleared of any wrong doing hence forth. Also, since your experience here has been soured by his incorrect accusations, it is my honor to invite you both to please stay at the Belladonna home and enjoy Vale as it should be." Ghira finishes his offer with a big smile. </p><p>      " Mr. Belladonna, sir, we would...uh...I'm really not good with fancy words..but we would be grateful to stay anywhere but here." Yang says looking down at the floor. Ruby has already dashed out and gotten their horses packed and ready to leave the Inn. Blake smiles as she grabs Yang's hand once again and walks towards Ruby and their horses. " looks like we have honored guests, Father." Blake says as she now grabs Ruby's hand as well. " Excellent! Well, let's head back home, Blake and get our guests settled and comfortable.  Your Mother will have prepared lunch by now and I am sure she has made enough to feed a small army." </p><p>      Ghira walks ahead leading the was as Yang, Ruby, Blake and the horses all walk through the town square and up to the large house at the edge of town. " Welcome to our home!" Blake says, her voice toned with softness and filled with light. Yang can't help but feel excited in many ways as this stunning dark haired blessing makes her heart hammer in her chest. Her mind swirls with emotion as she feels her hand being held with such care. For the first time in a long time, she feels at peace, safe, and excited for what the day could hold. Right now, the day has a grip on her heart.  But that is a issue for another time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The lovable sister meet the Belladonna Mama!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house was immaculate.  As Yang stepped through the threshold and into the foyer, everything was clean and the air was warm a day filled with incredible scents. As Yang marveled her surroundings, a woman with the same beautiful eyes, dark hair and adorable kitty ears came to greet them. Decorated with golden piercings in both her feline and human ears, in a beautiful sleek dress, came the warm smiling figure of Kali Belladonna. </p><p>       " Wonderful,  your here! I'm Kali, Ghira's wife and Blake's mother. We are so glad you are here!" With strength that was surprising for her size, Kali grabbed both girls in strong gripped hugs. " I've made a nice lunch for all of us to enjoy and you can tell us all about your travels!" Kali lead the way as everyone entered the dining hall. Before them laid a table with roasted quails, grilled fish, two different soups, fresh bread, and several plates of delectable pastries. With a bow, Yang spoke first. " Thank you, Mrs. Belladonna, ma'am....we are, um, honored to be ..here..." Yang tried desperately to not look nervous.  With a big smile and even bigger eyes, Ruby was ecstatic at the current promise of a full stomach.  " Yes! As my sister said, we are very happy...to eat your food...and stay in you....big..nice house!" Ruby says with a bow of her own. Yang couldn't help but shake her head and marvel at Ruby's lack of social manners. " oh please girls, just call me Kali, Mrs and ma'am make me feel old. Now let's eat, you poor girls look half starved!" With that everyone takes a seat. Ghira at the head of the table, with Kali to his left and Blake to his right. Blake immediately reaches to the chair next to her and smiles at Yang motioning her to sit. Ruby walks over and takes the seat next to Kali. Everyone digs in, but none so much as sweet little Ruby. </p><p>     After desserts are served, Kali decides now is the time to learn about their guests.  She delicately asks " So, girls what brings you to our wonderful little village?" " Well, we decided it would be easier for our father to take care of himself if we went out and made our own way, so we have been traveling around picking up random work here and there just looking for the right place to settle and make a name for ourselves. " Yang says with a determined smile. "..and Yang can be a blacksmith! She can make amazing things..cooking pots..swords....and sheilds...oh and shoe horses..and mend wheels! I can make things too..I can make toys and music boxes, I make little things! Together we want to open a shop so we can sell all sorts of amazing things...Yang can make her things and I..can make mine." Ruby adds as she takes her third strawberry cream tart. </p><p>     "So, that's what brings you here!" Ghira says with a big smile. " A good Smith is rare.  We do have 2 but the do minimal work and expect maximum pay. A good honest, hard working Smith could really make their mark here, and as for mechanical things...I have no doubt the fine people of Vale and beyond would marvel at the creations of such a keen eyed young lady..yes.. Vale really could use two determined, skilled young ladies like yourselves." Blake couldn't help but smile as wide as her father. </p><p>     There was something incredibly special about Ruby and Yang. Neither of them was afraid to work hard, no matter the circumstances.  They had such honest and pure dreams. Blake wanted them both to stay, she especially wanted Yang to stay. The blond took such care of her younger sister. She has a strength in her that goes beyond just physical, and in Blake's mind she vowed somehow, someway, she would help these brave and incredible girls make that dream a reality.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The girls see their rooms..and Blake damn near kills Yang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the most delicious lunch Yang and Ruby had ever eaten, Kali and Blake decided to show the girls to their guest quarters. "Just so, down the east hall here we have two nice rooms set up for you both." Kali explained. " Wait, I don't have to share a room with Yang?" Ruby bounced slightly as the thought of a room for just her made her giddy. "Certainly not, we have plenty of room for you both to be quite comfortable, dear." Kali responded as she opened the door to what would be Ruby's room. </p><p>     Soft light from the sun filled the room with a warm reddish glow from the delicate curtains that draped over the window.  The bed, as well as the accompanying furniture were all a shiny black. Ruby's room was immaculately clean and smelled of sweet, fresh roses. " this..this is my room?" Asked Ruby as she stepped inside. " Yes, for as long as you wish it to be." Answered Blake with a smile. " Yang will be just across the hall, and my room is next to that on the right." Blake says as she reaches for Yang's hand once again.  With a huge smile, Ruby hugs Kali, catching her by surprise. "OH, sweet child, now go along and get your things, we will leave you to get settled while we show Yang her room." Ruby squeals with excitement as Blake leads Yang over to the door that will be her room. </p><p>     As she opens the door, Yang gasps. Greeted with a warm golden glow from the lemon yellow curtains, the entire room is done in soft yellow tones. The furniture,all a beautiful light wooden color, shined in the light.  A large vase of sunflower sat on the dresser in a light purple glazed vase. " wow...this..is wow....thank..thank you...both of you..and Mr. Belladonna..this is.." Yang is practically speechless. " oh dear, this is nothing less than you deserve. Now get your things as well. We will leave you two to freshen up and get settled. I will be in my study down stairs..oh and just call us Kali and Ghira, girls..no mr or Mrs or any of that. You are both family now." Kali couldn't help but give Yang a hug as she turned to walk down the hall . </p><p>     "I will be just next door if you need anything." Blake says with another slight squeeze of the hand as she walks over to her door. "Blake? Why? Why does your family want to help us?" Yang askes looking slightly to the floor. "Yang, this isn't a hand out..its a hand up..you and your sister are good people,  you both have good hearts and deserve to open your shop. You aren't the first we have helped, there are others in the village that came here. Just like you they wanted to make their place in the world,  and my father wants good, hard working, honest people to feel welcome here. Like them, I do hope you and your sister make Vale your home too. We will help anyway we can simply because you are willing to work hard to make your way. " Blake says in a matter of factly way. " Your something special, Yang. I can see it in your eyes. Maybe, with a little help, you will see it too." She adds with a tilted head and a smile. </p><p>      Yang couldn't help but smile back as she went into her room. She noticed a small door which looked like it connected to Blake's room. She opened it to find a rather nice bathing room with a copper tub and a large mirror. As she looked about at shelves filled with bottles of oils and various soaps, Blake opened the door from her room. " Ah, I see you have discovered the greatest amenity we have." Blake laughed.  "I've never seen anything like this..where do you draw water from..do you have to carry it upstairs?" Yang asked as she looked at the very large tub. " no..we have running water..see these knobs..turn this one for hot and this one for cold. You can get the water just the perfect temperature that way, oh and you put this cork in the bottom here to keep the water in." Blake explained as she began to fill the tub. </p><p>      " So, uh...you are taking a bath...guess..I had best go back..over there." Yang points to her room as her cheeks grow redder and redder. " Yang, I am drawing this bath for you! You can relax, that is unless you want me to bathe WITH you..." Blake teased with a lusty grin. " i...uh...uh...." Yang stammers as she rubs the back of her neck. Blake erupts in laughter and splashes Yang with the warm water. " I am just teasing you, Yang. Enjoy your bath!" Blake rose from the tub edge and returns back to her room. Yang is left with her heart thumping out of her chest, and a smile gracing her face that she simply can't get rid off. The only thing she could think of at that moment was...what a woman!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another chapter and I really like this one..cause Blake is teasing poor Yang hahaha....what can I say I love sassy Blake! I am shocked and humbly grateful by the kudos and views..I am extremely glad so many people are liking this story....thank each and every one of you Wow! Wow! Over 700 hits...what??! That's  sooo freakin awesome!!!! Don't worry y'all there is lots more to come!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Yang and Ruby meet a Schnee...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blake, Wiess, Yang, annnnd Ruby....all together now<br/>.....the world is NOT ready for these 4!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yang enjoyed her luxurious bath. It had been far too long since she had the chance to simply soak her cares away. She put a few drops of two different oils into the water and thus she smelled of sweet spring air and her hair, finally properly brushed and conditioned, shined even brighter and more golden than the sun in the midst of summer. As she exited the now treasured bathing room, she saw clean new clothes laying on her bed. A linen tunic top with a simple golden design adorning the neck line. Brown leggings and under garments, and her boots. Wait, someone had shined her boots. The brown leather glistened in the light. As she dressed she heard a new voice coming down the hall. </p><p>     "So, your mother has taken on yet another band of desperate youths..the uncouth girls from the courtyard. Why am I not surprised?" The voice was close now. High pitched and....snobbish. "they are not desperate youth, Weiss, they are good and kind girls not as much unlike us as you would think. You will treat them with respect, please, for me." Now that voice, Yang would be hearing that voice in every dream for the rest of her life. That was Blake. As she finished dressing, she debated joining Blake and....what was her name again..out in the hall. </p><p>"Blake, when have I ever done anything that was unwarranted towards any of your family's various guests?" Wiess asked with a hand on her hip. " ...let's see..you insulted Jaune the very second you met him...made Pyrrah uncomfortable by fawning over her...made Ren AND Nora cry with discussions about unjustified feelings of sexual tension among those who lose their parents young......" Blake counted off Wiess's previous offenses on her fingers while with a smirk. "What..those were simple misunderstandings as my conversational skills were not up to par..or rather down to par with such..troubled..individuals" Wiess protested. "Right...well..let's see if you can conversate reasonably when you meet Ruby....and Yang."</p><p>      Blake's voice wavered as she said Yang's name. It had a breathy tone. Wiess noticed it immediately.  It was at that time Yang decided to exit her room. Ruby did as well. "Good evening, Blake. Oh! Forgive me I didn't realize you had company. Please allow me to introduce myself, I am Yang Xiao Long of Patch, and the young lady up ahead is my dear little sister Ruby Rose of Patch as well. We are honored to meet any acquaintance of the Belladonna family and treasured friends of the lovely, and kind Blake Blake Belladonna. " Yang said with a cool demeanor,  adding a bow at the end of her introduction.  Blake couldn't stop the grin on her face as she watched the perplexed look on Wiess's face grow. It was at that time Ruby rushed up the hall..."YAANG!!! Look!!!! I have new under.....oh !!!!" As she skidded to a halt, her eyes locked on the new form standing next to Blake. " uh...uh.......hi!" Was all she managed to stutter out as she was not just stunned with the mystery girl in front of her, but amazed at how gorgeous her blue eyes were. Those eyes looked like the sky on a perfect winter day, her hair reminded her of the snowy hills at which she would sled down in the frosty December air. She was petite, and had a air of luxury and grace about her, like the princesses in the fairy tail she greatly loved to read before slumber. </p><p>     "Now THAT'S the girls I met" said Blake with a grin. Yang placed a hand to the bridge of her nose and pinched. "Ruby...show some manners....I know you have them buried in that head of yours somewhere." Yang said with almost a pleading tone to her voice.  The last thing she wanted was for either of then to embarrass Blake in front of this girl...Wiess. </p><p>" I am....sorry Yang..and to you Blake." Ruby stuck her hand out towards Wiess. " HI! I'm Ruby...Ruby Ross...and I am not a degenrate." She said with a blazing smile. " it is a pleasure to meet any friend of Blake...cause Blake is amazing..and I bet you are too!" Wiess carefully took just the very tips of Ruby's hands and gave one quick shake. "Charmed, I'm sure. I am Wiess...Schnee...of the Atlesian Schnees...you seem....very...( she quickly looked at Blake for guidance) interesting. " </p><p>     As the four stood awkwardly, a booming voice called down the hall. " Blake! Girls! I am heading into town for a while,  anyone want to accompany me? It would be a great time to see the town as the sun sets....meet some nice people.....eat some lovely FOODS?" Ghira's joy filled voice echoed. " Coming Father!" Answered Blake. "Yang, Ruby would you like to join Wiess and myself? You could meet some of the nicer town folk." Blake hoped that the day hadn't used up all the energy the girls had. </p><p> One look at Ruby showed her that the younger girl had an abundance of energy and she obviously wanted to explore the town. "Absolutely! We would love to...as long as we aren't intruding on your time with Wiess." Yang said. She was still trying to convince Wiess that neither her, nor her sister were complete lost causes. " Very well then, shall we?" Asked Wiess. Blake immediately grabbed Yang's hand as they walked down the hall towards the foyer. Ruby took this as a cue to grab Wiess's hand. This immediately resulted in Wiess becoming quite red faced...but she surprisingly didn't pull away. As the girls met with Ghira, they readied for the short walk to Vale. With cloaks to guard against the seas chilled air that accompanies night fall. The girls and Ghira began to descend into town. Vale was definitely not ready for these 4 young ladies and the mischief that just seems to follow Yang and Ruby wherever they go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it's been a bit folks, life got a hold of me in a major way and well there just hasn't been much room for me to spend time daydreaming about my Bees.....but ohhhh how I missed this...so enjoy another chapter and this incredibly slllooooooowwwww buuuurrrnnnn...</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Helloooo..so as you can see..I am not a good writer! BUT this story has been banging around my head for months...I do hope you like it and feel free to comment and like and all that good stuff because the best is yet to come!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>